


Is it forever?

by ilovenaley13



Series: Therapy Series [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd installment in my therapy series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it forever?

Things were going good for Ian. He’d been home 3 months and things were slowly going back to normal, well as normal as they could be in the south side.

Ian should have been ecstatic and for the most part he was content. He had gotten his job at the Kash & Grab back. Things at home were good. Mickey and him had been doing well, that was up until 3 days ago when they’d had a huge fight. Mickey had stormed out after punching a hole in the bedroom wall. They hadn’t spoken since.

Fiona and Debs had been hovering around him since then both clearly worried about his mood. But fuck he was upset and not talking to Mickey was torture. He wasn’t going to give in though, he wasn’t the one in the wrong.

The bell above the door rang out into the small store and alerted Ian to a new customer. Lip.

“Hey what are you doing here” Ian asked his brother.

“Ran out of smokes” Lip answered casually, but Ian wasn’t buying it.

“What your campus doesn’t have a place to support your nicotine habit” Ian accused.

“Just felt like coming home, that a crime” Lip said.

“No, but feeding me bullshit should be. So just say what you came to say” Ian demanded while grabbing a pack and slamming it on the counter.

“Fine both Fiona and Mandy called me. They are worried about both you and Mickey” Lip admitted.

“We fought, no big deal” Ian dismissed.

“Fiona says you’ve been pretty low” Lip expressed his concern.

“I’m not low, I’m pissed. This isn’t a bipolar problem. This is a Mickey’s being an asshole problem” Ian explained annoyed. Not everything was about him being fucked in the head.

“Well I’ve been saying Mickey’s an asshole forever, you never seemed to care before. So what did he do” Lip asked.

“He doesn’t trust me” Ian whispered looking down. It was a painful realisation.

“Why would you think that” Lip wondered. 

“We were home the other day when Svetlana came by with Yevgeny. She asked Mickey to watch him. He needed to go to work so he said he couldn’t. I offered to take him because I was gonna be home all day. Svetlana was cool with it, but Mickey said no. He gave Svetlana money so she could pay one of the rub and tug girls to watch the baby. 

He’d rather have some russian whore take care of Yevgeny then me. He doesn’t trust me to take care of his son” Ian unloaded.

“Look i’m the last person to defend Mickey, but I think you’re overreacting a bit and jumping to conclusions. Just go talk to him.” Lip suggested.

“I’m not jumping to anything. He straight out told me he doesn’t want me dealing with Yevgeny. ‘You have a lot on your plate, a stress of a baby doesn’t need to be one of them’ thats what he said. So tell me where I misunderstood” Ian yelled out.

“He didn’t say anything about not trusting you. He’s right you don’t need extra stress or pressure. You’re doing so well Ian why compromise that when it’s not that big of a deal” Lip tried reasoning with the stubborn redhead.

“NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? Yevgeny is Mickey’s son, so that means he’s going to be minde one day. I want to know him and love him too. But Mickey keeps him away from me, how am I supposed to feel about that” Ian’s voice broke. 

“Damn Ian you’re 17, you don’t need to be taking on a kid. Especially one that isn’t even yours” Lip said frustrated. 

“You don’t get it. Mickey is it for me. So if it’s his kid, it’s my kid” Ian said with conviction. 

Lip knew it was no use arguing with Ian. When it came to Mickey Milkovich, Lip would never be able to change Ian’s mind. 

“Okay fine. But not talking to Mickey solves nothing. You want in the kids life, go tell Mickey and sort your shit out” Lip said exasperated, grabbing the pack off the counter and walking out of the store. 

 

Ian decided that Lip was right so after work he walked to the Milkovich house and knocked. 

Mandy answered the door and smiled. 

“It’s about time you showed up. Mickey’s been walking around like a wounded puppy” She greeted him. 

“Where is he” Ian asked taking off his coat. 

“In his room. Try not to yell the baby’s asleep and i’d like to keep it that way” Mandy warned. 

“Where’s Svetlana” Ian asked, stalling before going to see Mickey. 

“Out with the girlfriend” Mandy’s retreating body said before disappearing behind her bedroom door. 

He went to Mickey’s door and just walked in. 

“Hey” Ian said breaking the 3 day silence. 

“Wasn’t expecting you” Mickey spoke, locking eyes with Ian. 

“Why are you keeping Yevgeny away from me” Ian blurted out, not able to hide his fears any longer. 

“Jesus Gallagher, what’s your obsession with the kid” Mickey groaned. 

“Do you think I’m going to hurt him” Ian continued airing out all his insecurities. 

“No god it’s nothing like that” He denied Ian’s words. 

“What is it then” Ian asked, sitting down on the bed. 

The room was quiet for a minute and Ian almost thought Mickey wasn’t going to give him an answer. But then he spoke with a small voice. 

“All I can see when I look at the kid is your face. And 99% of the time that would be a good thing, cus I happen to really like your ugly mug firecrotch. But the face I see is the one you gave me, while my dad made me fuck Svetlana. I look at him and my chest feels heavy, my stomach twists and I have to fight everything inside of me to not hate the kid. I don’t want you to have to be reminded of that day or deal with that pain” Mickey finished. 

Ian felt the tears well up in his eyes at Mickey’s words. He took a deep breath, and gently layed down next to Mickey.

“You know before he came, I hated him. Because he was yours with someone else and it drove me crazy. But when I saw him and he was real, all I could see was you. Your blue eyes, your lips, your white skin and all I feel is love. I’m sorry that your father did what he did, and I wish I could make you forget. Hell I want to forget that day, but Yevgeny is innocent and we need to take care of him. I want to help you do that, but you have got to let me in” Ian pleaded. 

“How is it so easy for you to let it go” Mickey asked. 

“Because he’s your’s and I love you with everything inside of me. You don’t have to hate him because you think he hurts me, he doesn’t. Yevgeny’s your kid so he’s my kid too, cuz you and me thats forever right? Ian said. 

“It’s too much to ask” Mickey argued. 

“Nothing can ever be too much” Ian disagreed. “Now answer my question. You and me its forever right? he repeated. 

“Yeah Gallagher it’s forever” Mickey agreed. looking straight into Ians eyes. He watched as a smile broke out on the redheads face. 

They stayed in bed for hours just wrapped around each other. Both relaxing after the anxiety of three days apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this was a hard one to write for me. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but its gone through a couple rewrites and I figure it's just time to put it out. Let me know what you guys think, I really appreciate all your comments. 
> 
> Thanks, Kris


End file.
